


The RPGStuck C4S11 Winter Ball

by Wallums



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: C4S11, Don't expect too much homestuck, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not really homestuck tho, OC shit, RPGStuck - Freeform, it's just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallums/pseuds/Wallums
Summary: When the denizens of 411 Hussie Avenue are given a week to throw a Winter Ball, things go a bit off the rails.





	1. Day 1 - Todd

“House meeting, everyone downstairs!” Todd called from the first floor. At this point in the day most everybody was awake and active. Almost everyone. One-by-one, the denizens of 411 Hussie Avenue trudged down the stairs. Zyonne dragged a very sleepy Wally down with her. They all piled onto the couch in the living room where Arya and Todd stood.

Todd clapped, “Ok housemates! Arya and I have something exciting planned. We are throwing a Winter Ball in a week for student council.” The man’s words were met with everyone’s usual blank looks. 

Todd looked to for further elaboration. She commented on the matter: “We, as the co-chairmen and only members of the committee for the ball, are making it house-mandatory. Also we will need your help. To pick up supplies and such.” This information was met with groans from the house members, but they were quickly denied by Arya. Using her best mom-friend voice she snapped, “Now, now, now. Todd and I do so much and you could repay the favor, perhaps? Todd has your jobs on hand, so please listen for a few more moments.” 

Arya’s colleague thanked the woman and then began listing off the housemates assignments. “So, after our Christmas incident, Arya and I have figured out who not to pair together. That being said, first off is Alex and Wally.” 

Alex, a man who desperately needed a haircut and to clean his glasses, focused his attention towards the current speaker. Wally, however, had already been paying attention to Todd. Or, well, was he? His eyes had glazed over and he stared blankly with slowed breathing, no doubt daydreaming. It took a few snaps from Zyonne, the troll sitting next to him, to wake the boy up. 

Todd waited for Wally’s issues to be resolved before continuing, “Right… Alex and Wally, you two will need to go to the party store as soon as possible, hopefully tomorrow. Get generic things, like balloons and tablecloths, stuff like that. Ok, next up, Olki and…” Todd’s words trailed off. He made over-exaggerated faces of questioning at the paper for a solid ten seconds, before making the same faces at Arya while pointing at the paper. Arya nodded in confirmation. Todd slowly and comically turned back to his paper, “Ok then… Olki and… Zyonne, you will be finding a caterer.”

Zyonne, always/mostly/some-of-the-time sharp, sneered at Olki. In return, Olki rolled his eyes and and focused on Todd. After pausing a few seconds, Olki asked a question. “Yeah what do you mean by catering? Like going to some restaurant or finding a housewife who watches too much Rachel Ray and runs a business out of her kitchen?” 

Todd shrugged, “I’m not sure. I guess whoever can get something done in time.”

Arya, not missing a beat, added, “And also within our budget. That’s the most important. That goes for you two too, Wally, Alex." The whole lot nodded, except for the last person on the couch, Eihwaz. The teal-blooded troll crossed his arms and looked away from the situation.

“Eihwaz, your assignment is picking up the slack around the house while Arya and I are occupied with this for the next week,” Todd began. “Get some extra chores done. Be our First Mate.” 

Eihwaz replied with a nonchalant nod and a thumbs up. Wally however, seemed to like this proposition. One would be able to hear him dreamily murmur, “Eihwaz the sailor… Aye, Aye Captain…” His visionary look returned. 

Todd nodded in confirmation to Eihwaz, completely oblivious to Wally’s situation, “Ok, the last thing. Try and find dates to this, please. Meet new people, just make an effort to go with someone. Whether it is platonic, romantic, moi- moy-“ 

“Moirailic,” Eihwaz helped Todd along. 

“Moirailic.” Todd completed his sentence with Eihwaz’s help.

Eihwaz knew that the humans were trying to learn Troll culture, and that was great, easier eventual assimilation. But, he also knew there were things humans could never get, like the undying reverence for the amphibious highblood royalty. Humans were so dense like that.

“Ok team, come talk to Arya or me if you need anything. Thanks for being such great sports about it.” Ambivalent, apathetic, and even some slightly annoyed faces adorned the figures on the couch. 

Everyone got up slowly and trudged back up the stairs. Everyone except Wally, who was still enjoying his homoerotic Naval dream. Zyonne had to come back down after walking halfway up and shake him.

After everyone went back to their rooms, Arya sighed, “Man, this party is going to suck.”

Todd quickly replied, “Yup…”


	2. Day 2 - Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Wally go shopping for party supplies.

Alex knocked on Wally’s door, “Dude, are you ready? We have to go to the party store.” The man waited impatiently while Wally fuddled around in his room.

“Yeah, Alex I’m just putting on my shoes…” Wally mumbled from inside his room. Alex was positive he heard something fall. 

Wally eventually made his way out. The boy was bundled up in some jeans and a green sweater, which was appropriate for the winter weather outside. 

“Ok, c’mon. Arya told us we need to leave as soon as possible so she can have more time to plan decorations,” Alex began walking down the stairs.

“Arya doesn’t have a plan yet? Did she give us a list?” Wally began walking down the stairs after Alex.

“Not really, no?” Alex opened the door and walked outside. Wally chased after the door as it closed. He was able to stop it just before the shut. He pushed it open and followed after Alex. Alex felt the air. The weather was crisp and cloudy, but not too dark. It was cold, but not too cold. Somewhere in the 40s, maybe? 

“Wow, Arya gave us errands without a plan or a list? She must be losing her edge…” Hussie Avenue was a typical neighborhood with sidewalks and cherry trees with the little circle-fences around them. All the trees were dead now, but it was like a scene straight out of an anime when they all blossomed in the springtime. The houses all looked like they belonged in a sitcom. They were all two-story, large houses painted bright colors. Having seven to a house made the cost of living go down dramatically, even for college kids. All of the houses on Hussie Avenue had a lot of kids living in them. One even has twelve kids together? It’s pretty insane. 

The boys made their way out of the neighborhood and strolled alongside the road to the store. The walk to the party store wasn’t too bad. The closest one was maybe only a 10-minute walk. 

“So… any plans on a date for the dance? Are you gonna try your luck with Eihwaz?” Alex asked casually. Wally’s crush on Eihwaz wasn’t lost on anyone in the house. Wally’s advanced usually ended in actions from Eihwaz that were loud and hard to miss. 

Wally kicked a pebble which skittered across the sidewalk. “Oh. I’m not sure. Then again who else would I ask? He won’t have anyone else to go with. Maybe this time, he’ll say yes.”

Alex frowned with sympathy for Wally. Eihwaz was so obviously not interested, but Wally was so obviously relentless. It was uncharacteristically optimistic for him to be like this. Usually Wally just stays huddled in his room, but with Eihwaz, he’s so enthusiastic. Alex didn’t even see any appeal in Eihwaz. Maybe it was a gay thing. 

Wally broke the silence and Alex’s train of thought by asking, “How about you? Anyone you want to go with?”   
Alex shrugged. “Not really. I don’t know or like too many people. I can’t think of one person I’d like to ask to go with me…” 

Wally looked off. “Well, maybe you’ll find someone to go with. You just have to look in the right spots. You have a week.”

Alex saw the party store up ahead of them. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. We’re almost here. Can you think of what Arya would want?”

Wally frowned as he entered the parking lot. “Well. Arya would want this ball to be perfect… Did she give us a budget?” 

Alex pulled a few bills from his pocket and counted them, “20…40…60…70 dollars? Is that a lot to throw a party?”

“Probably not…” Wally stepped into the Party Store. Alex wasn’t told a color scheme or anything. The two boys surveyed the store. It was small with a cash register to the left and empty balloons hanging behind it. There were a few isles with some party supplies, go figure. 

Alex looked to his right and pointed at a pile of shopping baskets. “Should we get a basket?”

Wally shook his head. “I can hold things.” He walked into the first isle. He was presented with a wall of bags of balloons. “Ok, for colors I was thinking maybe dark blue and gold?” Wally reached out and got two bags of balloons in navy and one in metallic gold. 

“Todd said we need tablecloths…” Alex began as they walked to the section with tablecloths and eatery, “do you know how many tables there are gonna be?” Alex looked at Wally, who shook his head.

“You know more than me.”

Alex groaned, “Ok, we can maybe expect a turnout of 100? Probably more… oh no. Let’s plan for 15 tables?” 

Alex grabbed 8 packages of tablecloths, each having two in it, and put then in Wally’s hand. “Also, we’ll need napkins.” The man grabbed 3 large bags of paper napkins and put it onto Wally. “Oh, and plasticware.” Alex put two extra-large boxes of plastic knives, spoons, and forks onto Wally’s growing pile. The boy carefully repositioned the items so that the boxes of cutlery were the base of a precarious pyramid. “Let’s get some paper plates too…” Alex stacked 5 packages of paper plates onto Wally’s ever-growing pile. 

“Ok, that should be good for this stuff, c’mon Wally.” Alex walked to the winter decorations section, Wally carefully trailing behind him. Alex began picking up stuff seemingly at random. Rainbow confetti, streamers, both snowflake and star decorations. Alex obviously had no idea of what he was doing. “Hmm, that seems good. Any suggestions Wally?” 

Wally too busy managing his stack, let out a simple, “centerpieces” before returning to his regular duty. In response, Alex grabbed 15 balloon weights — essentially rocks covered with foil — and dumped them onto Wally. This made Wally wobble even more. 

Alex nodded at the leaning tower of Wally and nodded contently, “Arya should be good with this.” He made his way over to the register leaving Wally to trail behind him. Wally, however not able to see past the large tower, accidentally bumped into someone.

Wally, now on the ground with various gold and blue products around him, shouted, “Ow!What’s your damage, Heathe…errrrrr…” At least he shouted until he looked up and saw his obstacle’s face. It was gray with a purplish tint. And he had… fins on the side of his face? He had curly dark hair and long, twisted horns coming from his head. 

Wally’s assailant, or rather, victim looked down at him. Wally was looking up from his knees. “Slow down, buddy. At least buy me a drink first,” his voice, along with what he had to say, made Wally blush a deep red and come quickly to his feet. The troll bent down and began picking up some of Wally’s stuff. “Allow me to help you.” This prompted Wally to help as well. “My name’s Lonnie, by the way.”

“Uh, I’m uh. Wally.” Wally fumbled with his words as Alex rushed over.

“What happened here?” Alex asked.

Lonnie raised an eye brow. “Who’s this, your boyfriend?” He slowly gave Wally all the stuff back. 

“Wha- uh, no! Of course not he’s one of my roommates,” Wally quickly dumped the stuff in Alex’s arms and pushed him along to the register. “I’m uh. I’m single, currently.”

“Wow, how’s a cutie like you single?” Lonnie cocked his head, keeping his flirtatious, beautiful face. 

Wally scratched the back of his neck like the boys in his animes, “Well… you know, this and that… I’m literally trash, so…”

Lonnie smirked, “Well, if you’re trash, I guess I’ll have to take you out.”

Wally’s face was basically a tomato by now. He giggled and squeaked out, “Alright…” 

Alex turned away from the pair as they flirted. He began placing the items on the register. The young cashier chew some bubblegum as she apathetically scanned the items. When she finished, she croaked out, “That’ll be 55.06.” 

Alex added in, “Oh I’d like to also rent a helium tank.”

The cashier groaned, “Let me check on that for you.” She touched her headset and spoke into the the mic, “Yeah, some greasy dude wants to rent a tank…” Following this, there was a pause of awkward silence.

Alex decided now was a good enough time to try and get an accompaniment to the dance because social cues. “So… uh, you hear about this winter ball thing?” 

The cashier popped a bubblegum bubble and mumbled, “What size helium tank?”

Alex looked to the side and blushed, rejected. He murmured, “Extra small.” 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After leaving the store, Alex began talking to Wally. “So, what’s up with fish stick? Is he your new boy crush or something?”

Wally smiled, “Not exactly…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pointed to the screen proudly. “Because I got his number.” 

Alex smiled for Wally, “That’s great! Did you invite him to the dance?”

Wally looked down, “Oh… no, I forgot. I am seeing him on Friday though. I’ll ask then!” 

“Just to think you got further with this guy than you ever got with…” Alex’s voice trailed off. Now probably wasn’t the best time to bring him up.

Wally looked up at Alex, “With who?”

Alex shook his head. “Nothing, forget about it.” Wally was happy where he was. That’s what’s important.


	3. Day 3 - Zyonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyonne and Olki book the catering.

“Hey bitchass.” Zyonne was laying on Olki’s bed as he walked into his bedroom from the shower. 

“Aah, Zyonne!” Olki yelled, startled, “What are you doing in my room?” Olki was only wearing a towel around his waist. He tried to cover what the towel already was, but no difference was really made. 

Zyonne sat up. “Well, I just came to get you. We need to find a provider of human food for Arya’s party. C’mon. We have to go.” 

“Well, Zyonne I have to get dressed,” Olki adressed the troll in a very annoyed tone. 

Zyonne quickly scanned the human. “Why? Isn’t that sufficient? It covers what nobody wants to see.” She smirked, satisfied with herself. 

Olki looked down, only slightly embarrassed. “Shuddup.” He regained his composure and walked over to the bed. “Now get out, I have to change.”

“Why do I gotta leave? I don’t care,” Zyonne said as she adamantly sat on the bed. 

Olki made an effort to pull her off of the bed, “Yeah, but I do.” He did very little to move her, but she sat up anyway. 

“Fine, I’ll leave, but you better be out in five minutes.” The troll strutted out the door and shut it behind her. Zyonne herself was wearing her heavy red leather jacket, not because it was cold, but because she thought it looked cool. She would have worn it if it was summer.

Olki quickly changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. “Aren’t we trying to get these food people to help us? Why are you wearing that?” Zyonne criticized. 

Olki grunted, annoyed, “What I wear doesn’t matter, come on.” Olki walked down the stairs and to the front door. He sarcastically opened the door, “Ladies first.”

Zyonne waited a beat before saying her witty response. “Oh. I thought you were inviting yourself through. I was waiting for you.” She stuck her tongue out as she marched through the door triumphantly. Olki followed soon, rolling his eyes.

As Zyonne walked feet ahead of Olki, she asked, “So, what food-providers are there? Do you know?”

Olki took out his phone, “Hold on let me check.”

Zyonne had already walked another 10 feet before turning around to Olki yelling into his phone, “Ok Plex! Um. Ok Plex! OK PL-“ He was cut off by a ding from his smartphone, prompting him to speak. He spoke with over-annunciation, “Where is the near-est cay-ter-ing.”

His phone made another ding noise before saying, “I found 12 employers accepting waitering applications.”

Olki responded to his phone, “No. Cay-Ter-Ing.”

Zyonne rips the phone from Olki’s hand and begins typing Olki’s question. She hands it back to Olki. “Here.”

Olki begins reading the list, “Hmm. There’s Homophobic Chicken. Oh. That’s not open on Sundays.”

Zyonne tsks, “I dissaprove.”

The human nods in response, “Ok. There’s a Mexican for White Girls. I think Wally likes that.“

“What’s a Mexican?”

“Something that… doesn’t fit our theme…” Olki twists his face, scrolling down, “None of these chain places do. I think we’ll have to find an independent caterer. Oh! Here’s one! Nana Sen’s Japanese Tea and Catering! This sounds perfect!” 

“Shut up, give it to me. I don’t want to eat your weeaboo food.”

“I’m not a weeaboo, I’m part-Japanese!”

“I don’t care, all you humans look the same.” Zyonne snatches the phone from Olki and scrolls down a bit, “Let’s see… hm. Oh! Here we go. ‘Lowblood Punk n’ Spice Eatery: We Operate Out of a Warehouse’ this sounds perfect!” 

“We Operate Out of a… what? Is that the name? It doesn’t matter. I don’t think anyone’s gonna eat your troll food.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Because I want to eat that and I’m someone,” Zyonne gave a sly smile to Olki. 

The man grunted, “Fine, I guess we’ll go to both places and see which one is better.”

The walk to Nana Sen’s Japanese Tea and Catering wasn’t too bad, and Olki knew the neighborhood. It’s where he got all of his specialty Japanese food and anime merchandise. Nana Sen’s house was a large, Japanese building. When they got there, Olki opened the door for Zyonne, but as soon as she took the opportunity to go, Olki stepped in front of her. 

The inside of the house was nice and clean. At a desk sat an old dark-skin woman flipping through paperwork. She looked up when the roommates entered.    “Oh, hello dearies, sit down.” The woman gestured to some chairs. Olki sat down pleasantly while Zyonne slumped over in her chair. 

“Are you Nana Sen?” Olki asked. It was a fair question, considering this woman was distinctly not Japanese. 

“Oh no, children. Nana Sen is my wife.” The old woman spoke in a clear and slow voice that was pleasant to listen to. “I can see how you’d get confused though. I work the business side of our company. What can I help you kids with?”

“We were looking for a caterer for an upcoming party,” Olki spoke to the woman while Zyonne zoned out. She knew her troll place was going to be much better than this place. Olki would just have to wait and see. He’d be so wrong. 

“Alright, children. Would you like some tea while I discuss catering options? I believe my wife has a kettle on now.”

Olki nodded quickly, “Oh, sure.” Zyonne said nothing, which prompted a nudge from Olki.

“Oh, what. No,” Zyonne, brought back to reality, quickly said. 

“Alright, come into the kitchen, kids. Nana Sen should be in there.” The woman stood up and trudged behind a curtain. Olki, and later Zyonne, followed. The kitchen was a large room with lots of space. It was a good workspace for a woman running her own little business. Inside stood an old Japanese woman, whom Olki assumed was Nana Sen. Nana Sen attended a tea set, carefully pouring water from a kettle into cups. Noticing the guests, Nana poured two more cups of tea and brought it over to a table with four chairs where the kids were instructed to sit. 

“Hello, children. I’m glad my wife showed you in.” Nana Sen was a short woman with hair in a bun. Her eyes smiled brightly. “Tell me more about your event you’d like catered.” Nana set down the tea tray and sat herself down in a chair adjacent to Olki. 

Olki spoke up, “Well. It’s a winter ball that the student government of the college is throwing. We’re expecting a turnout of maybe 50? Something not-too-large… We were wondering what you had to offer.”

Nana Sen’s wife slid over a menu. It was laminated and printed on cheap paper, but Olki’s mouth watered at the pictures of the delicious food. He saw some dishes his mother would cook for him back home when he was younger. Nana Sen really knew the art of culinary. Delicious Japanese cuisine filled the pages! And it was in the budget Arya had given them.

“Wow! This looks perfect! May I take this menu home to my supervisor, and then we’ll call you as soon as possible?” Olki enthusiastically looked to Nana Sen and her wife.

“You can take the menu, yes dear. We look forward to seeing you.” Nana Sen’s wife spoke up. She stood up and shook Olki’s hand. Olki bowed respectfully to Nana Sen and instructed Zyonne to do the same, which she begrudgingly did. They made their way out of the house and Olki smiled. 

“Well, that’s great, we already found a caterer. Let’s take this menu back to Arya and then—“ Olki was interrupted by a finger to his mouth. 

“Hold it shortstack. Did you forget our deal? We have to go to Lowblood Punk n’ Spice Eatery: We Operate Out of a Warehouse. Remember?” Zyonne said the name of the eatery with such speed that it flew by Olki. 

“Zyonne, we don’t need to. We already—“

“Lowblood Punk n’ Spice Eatery. They operate out of a warehouse.” Zyonne’s finger was again on Olki’s lip. 

“Fine, we’ll visit the warehouse quickly. Then we’ll give Arya the menu.”

Zyonne led the way to the warehouse, she fully sprinted to get there, and luckily for Olki it wasn’t too far. When they arrived, Olki panted. 

“H-hold on. Let me catch my breath.” He hacked and wheezed. Meanwhile, Zyonne marveled at the building. True to its name, it was indeed was a warehouse. Graffitied onto the sides were the words “PUNK N SPICE” as well as some trollian slurs and swear words. Zyonne loved it. 

“C’mon, let’s go inside.” 

As Olki and Zyonne walked into the door, they were greeted by a young rustblood woman. She had dark, messy hair and wore only a sports bra. “Whaddup BITCHES, welcome to Lowblood Punk n’ Spice Eatery: We Operate Out of a Warehouse! How can I help you sluts today?”

Zyonne, fully in her element, replied, “Hit us up with that CAY-TER-ING!”

“TELL ME WHEN AND WHERE BABE.”

“SUNDAY NIGHT AT THE COLLEGE.” 

“SWEET, I’LL HOOK Y’ALL UP. YEET.” Telepathically, the rustblood hurled a rock at the wall above Olki, causing him to cower. Zyonne picked it up, and it read “Call me, 555-7588”

“NOICE!” Zyonne yelled in reply. She looked down at Olki, “You ready to go?”

Olki looked up questioningly, but also terrified at Zyonne, “Go? We don’t even know the prices. We don’t even know the food!”   
Zyonne looked down disappointedly at Olki and mumbled, “Olki, this is obviously the better option. There’s not even a debate. Just give up and let’s go.”

Olki pushed himself off of the ground. “Fine. We’ll let Arya decide. She’ll obviously pick mine.”

Zyonne looked at Olki with a straight face. “She won’t if she finds out you were flirting with an old ethnic lesbian couple.” 

Olki looked offended, “I wasn’t!”

Zyonne smirked, “You were if I get home and tell Arya first.” Zyonne cackles and breaks into a sprint out the door. 

The rustblood looks at Olki and yells, “RUN HUMAN BOY, RUN!” 

Olki begins chasing after his roommate, “Zyonne wait! Wait!” 

Zyonne laughs in response, “No chance!” She was already a good 30 feet in front of him and gaining distance.

Olki coughs, “Zyonne wait! What if we… If we did both!” 

At this notion, Zyonne abruptly stops. “Elaborate.”

Olki catches up to her, hacking up a lung. “What if like. We tell Arya we want to do both.”

Zyonne quizzically squinted at Olki, “What about the budget?”

“I guess… we could split the budget and make up the rest out of pocket?” Olki shrugs. 

Zyonne smirks, knowing full well the Eatery wouldn’t be nearly as expensive as Nana’s place. Her half of the budget may even pay the whole fee. “You have yourself a deal, human boy.” She grabs Olki’s hand and shakes it quickly. “I’m still telling everyone you flirted with the old lesbians.” She sprints away before Olki can even reply. He falls to his knees to catch his breath, knowing there’s no way he’ll catch up.


	4. Day 4 - Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally goes on his first date with his new Troll date.

“flamboyantlyFrigid: h,ey bab,e; i,m almost th,er,e; you r,eady? };)” Wally read the message on his phone. He immediately picked it up after he felt the vibration. He was so ready. This night would be a night of firsts. Wally’s first date with a boy, Wally’s first date after playing Sburb, Wally’s first date after he stopped pretending to be straight. Wally would make sure to have a nice night. He picked up the phone and texted: “FP: I am SO ready. ;3=”

He wore an outfit that he thought would appeal to his date. Some tight jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jackets. Cool guys wore leather jackets, right? Well, Lonnie did, and Lonnie was the coolest guy Wally knew. Wally scrolled up to look at a text conversation from last night.

“FF: h,ey toots; it,s lonni,e; };) i,m ,excit,ed for our dat,e tomorrow night”

“FP: Oh? Lonnie? Hello. owo I’m excited too! That’s a cute typing quirk.”

“FF: aw shucks; ya think i,m cut,e? };)”

“FF: i woulda wait,ed for tomorrow to talk to ya; but i just can,t g,et your face outta my h,ead };)”

“FP: w///w”

“FP: You’re too sweet! I’m glad you texted me today! It gives me all the more reason to look forward to tomorrow. ;3”

“FF: that,s right; tomorrow,s gonna b,e gr,eat; talk to ya th,en sw,,eety”

Lonnie was such a flirt, but Wally didn’t care. His words made Wally feel on top of the world, a feeling which Wally hadn’t felt in a long while. Had he ever actually felt like that? No matter, Wally decided that tonight was going to go perfectly. He quietly snuck out of his room. Everyone was probably in their room at this time of night, so there wasn’t a need to worry about being caught for no reason. But if he attracted too much attention, his roommates might ask too many questions. He quietly made his way down the stairs, no unwanted attention yet. He reached the home stretch to the front door. He turned the knob, opened it, and—

“Going somewhere?” There sat Zyonne, sitting with her legs crossed on the front porch. Waiting. 

“Ah! Zyonne!” Wally was taken aback. “Were you… waiting for me? How’d you know I’d be out here?” 

“Well. I was setting up your bi-weekly recording of your… sleep talking. But I heard something different. A different name. You were moaning ‘Oh Lonnie~’ instead of your usual… name. Who’s Lonnie?…” But before Wally could answer, Zyonne continued, “I ASKED MYSELF. Who is Lonnie? So. I read your texts and discovered you have a hot date tonight. And told nobody.”

Wally looked down, embarrassed. “How did you get into my phone?” 

Zyonne smirked, “Well, I have moulds of everyone’s fingerprints. Just press the button and, click, I’m in. But the question is in the air. Why did you keep your new troll boy toy a secret? Afraid of someone finding out?” 

Wally glared. “I don’t know what your implying, Zyonne, but I have nothing to hide.”

Zyonne quickly replied. “Well. Then why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I didn’t want anyone acting like you are now,” Wally quickly retorted. At this moment, his phone began to buzz. 

Zyonne looked at Wally’s pocket then back at his eyes, “You should probably take that. It might be Lonnie.” She spat the name out. Then, Zyonne slithered inside the front door, probably to gloat to herself. 

The call was indeed Lonnie, saying how he was a minute away. Wally sat on the front porch waiting. He twiddled his thumbs together for a few moments before a convertible drove up to 411 Hussie Avenue. It was a nice car; Wally scanned it and, indeed, saw his fishy date in the driver’s seat. 

Wally strode up to the passenger’s seat and climbed in the car. “Hello there.”

Lonnie winked at the boy, as one does. “Hey there good lookin’, what’s cookin?” His hair was slicked back and he wore a denim jacket— not leather. Wally may have missed the mark on Lonnie’s time period; in face, he wasn’t entirely sure what his theme was. But what Wally realized the weirdest is that Lonnie’s motif was entirely a human concept. The whole quazi-greaser/greasy boy, as far as Wally knew, was a human concept. Troll culture did parallel human culture in some ways though. He remembered the episodes of ‘Moirails’ starring Troll Jennifer Aniston he watched online. Maybe trolls had a confusingly mixed ‘Retro’ period for themselves. 

Wally smiled through his thoughts and confidently replied to Lonnie’s rhyming quip with one of his own. “What’s shakin’, bacon?” 

Lonnie apparently found this funny, as he laughed, just a little. Wally thought Lonnie had a great laugh, it was deep and sincere. And it made Wally feel warm on the inside. Lonnie looked at Wally. They hadn’t gone anywhere yet. “You’re really cool,” the Troll said. 

Slightly taken aback by the fact that Lonnie genuinely enjoyed his retort, Wally replied with a smile, “I’m glad you liked me so much? I feel like you’re much cooler than me, but still thank you.” He looked at the house beside them and then remembered a date typically involves going somewhere. “Oh, where are we going, do you know?” 

Lonnie winked at his date. “Of course I do. We’re going to this really hip cowboy-themed bar in the city. It’s called ‘The Saloon’.”

“Wow a bar…” Wally looked down briefly, “I’m not really old enough to drink, ya know?”

Lonnie shook his head as he prepared to drive again, “Oh, neither am I. I just thought it would be a cool place to go, catch a cold pop, and just talk.” 

Wally smirked awkwardly, basically being beaten with decadal dissonance. “Wouldn’t a diner be a better place for that? You know, better lighting. It’d also go better with your motif, yeah? Maybe? Eh?”

In response, Lonnie stared, a tad confused, and maybe embarrassed. “Yeah, sure. A diner would be a better place for that, huh? I know the best place.”

As Lonnie started driving, Wally leaned back and sighed pleasantly. “Of course you do.” 

The drive to the diner was short, as was most of the drives in the small college town. It was a typical 50’s diner. Or was it 60’s? Or was it a clever 80’s homage to a period past? Wally didn’t know. But he did the type, a place decked out with checkerboards and neons, putting a dime in the jukebox and doing the Mashed Potato until you have blisters. Sipping milkshakes through thick red straws. If this was Lonnie’s place, then he had to be going for a diner-y vibe, no? Wally felt like he’s experienced a greasy, flirty, 50’s violetblood before… must be from one of Zyonne’s movies. 

While caught up in thought, Wally’s door was opened for him. This caught him off guard. A bit shaken, Wally blushed. “Oh, thank you so much. A real gentleman you are, huh?”

Lonnie, too was blushing. The couple at this point was pretty much a gay, lovestruck, blushing mess. They made their way inside, which had pretty much the same aesthetic as the outside. A few trolls gathered around the jukebox, which was playing a swanky hit from… a time period. They were unfazed by the entrance of the couple. Lonnie grabbed Wally’s hand and pulled him over to the bar. The troll took a seat and encouraged his date to follow suit. The waiter strolled over to the pair and leaned on the bar. The man slid a menu over and welcomed the boys, “Hello, how can I help you boys tonight?”

Lonnie scrolled the menu with a thoughtful grin while Wally watched. Not soon after the troll spoke up, “Ok, I’d like the double burger, but instead of buns can I get waffles? And a side of sunny side-up eggs, please.”

The waiter squinted at Lonnie before shrugging it off and writing the order. Turning to Wally, the water just looked expectantly. 

Wally, staring at his menu, however, didn’t pick up on his cue until a good 15 seconds of silence had passed. Realizing the dip in action however, Wally was brought back to reality and quickly ordered, blushing. “Oh uh… I’ll have a salad.” After the waiter wrote that down he also added, “and a coffee with milk, please.”

Lonnie saw the opportunity to insert a cliche and retorted, “Actually, we’ll also get a mocha milkshake. Two straws, please.” He slid a confident and flirty smirk to Wally, who in return gave a lovestruck grin.

“So this is a milkshake date now?” Wally rested his head in his palm and his arm on the table.  
Lonnie, in response, stood up and shot Wally a wink. “Maybe that was my plan all along?” 

Wally too stood up and strode over to his date, “I thought your plan was to get some soda pop? But before that, you wanted to take me to a bar.” Wally let out an exaggerated, flirty gasp and rested his hand on his chest. “Did you want to get me drunk?”

The date put on an innocent face and leaned into his date, “I would never!” 

The human, unable to keep himself together, burst out laughing. The flirty acting got to him in a way he’d only seen movie characters act. Lonnie, too, started to chuckle at the exaggerated scene and ridiculous acting. 

“C’mon, let’s go put a boon in the jukebox,” Lonnie ushered Wally to the music box and encouraged him to pick a song. Just like the theme of the night, the Jukebox had an unusual mix of music from different time periods. Wally, in turn, decided to choose a fairly recent song, one that he knew. It was a song from an indie band that turned mainstream, and Wally liked it a lot. Lonnie smiled as a the song played and the nonsensical lyrics flooded the small diner. The trolls had disappeared while the pair ordered, so it was really only them that night. And the waiter and the chef, but they were behind the counter. 

Wally let the song fill his senses. Tall golden spires like the ones on Prospit filled his mind. The brightness of Skaia filled his room. No Carapacians, though, just the two of them. The golden sky turned dark and vast. Stars reminiscent of Lonnie’s eyes filled the room, but Wally could only stare into his date’s. Colors sparked and sizzled through the space. Suddenly, lonnie blinked, and the sky turned purple with a green sun. Fields of wheat which he’d never seen before grew from the ground. A light breeze blew Wally’s hair to and fro, but Lonnie's was too slick to blow. The brief moment of contact was broken, however, as the waiter called for the pair and Lonnie broke eye contact. The diner was just a diner.

Lonnie and Wally walked back to their seats and Wally took in the majesty of Lonnie’s waffle burger. He imagined the double being smaller, but the patties were huge and thick, and the waffles were about the size of the plate and practically dwarfed the already large burger. 

Wally eyed the burger with intrigue and slight terror and then looked to Lonnie, “Big eater, huh?” 

Lonnie, going full in with a bite that would put Guy Fieri to shame, looked up at Wally questioningly. “Huh?”

Wally half-smiled, with a look that was maybe, impressed? Anyway, the boy brushed off the topic, “Oh. Nothing. So I uh… have to ask, with the attitude and fashion sense and all, how’d you get into all this human culture and retro stuff?” 

Swallowing another large bite, Lonnie smiled. “I’m glad you asked. I used to not really have a ‘thing’, ya know? And then, when I was pretty young and stuff, I started researching humans, just one of the cultures studied by the trolls, and the diversity between periods was something I’d rarely seen before. I contacted some humans who described themselves as experts of their respective periods, and I just learned so much! These guys became my co-players and eventually my roommates.” With this, Lonnie stabbed into his egg and ate a fork-full. 

Wally smiled, “That’s so cool! That must be a fun house. I, myself, have always been interested in otherworldly things, ya know, the unknown! Paranormal stuff, the occult, and extraterrestrials! And I met my troll friends and my whole world had been expanded! I talked to one and he was very receptive to questions, but in hindsight I think I just annoyed him. Either that or Ei— sorry… /I/ just think he was trying to get information about humans for the high-bloods so that they could conquer us and eat us do some rapes… or something… actually never mind.”

Lonnie furrowed his brows, “Eat you? What? That doesn’t really sound like the troll empire I know. Where I’m from, the troll empire is vast only to be observers. We’re mostly peaceful. We like to study races for information. I don’t know what kind of universe your trolls are from, but there’s definitely some differences.” Lonnie leaned in for a sip of the milkshake in the middle of the two boys.

Wally looks away and shrugs, “Well, I guess my trolls are pretty twisted… I’ve learned a lot, though. Not exactly what I wanted to know, but hey. There’s that one saying. Never meet your heroes or something? Yeah, well I guess that applies here. Trolls and aliens are jus kind of… normal, now, you know? Something I’d only wished for before is coming true!” Wally leaned in for his sip of the mocha milkshake.

“Is coming true? What’s coming true?” The troll leaned back with a smirk, ready to hear the answer. 

Wally blushed as he also leaned back, “Oh, well, like, you know. Finding an alien. Or, one who uh… actually… likes me? Or uh… i guess going on a date with an alien boy.” 

Lonnie’s widened his eyes at this response and his skin lightly blushed a shade of purple. “Well. I do like you. I like you lot.” 

At this moment, both boys leaned in for a sip of the milkshake. And, due to troll physiology, Lonnie’s extra sharp nosed touched Wally’s and immediately both kids turned a deep hue of their respective blood colors. If Lonnie was lavender a few moments ago, he was full on eggplant now. Both boys pulled away immediately and kept to their flustered selves until the waiter came in and interrupted the moment.

“The check, sir.” The waiter set the receipt down and the blushing soon faded from both parties. Lonnie paid with a few boons and the two boys scampered out the diner and back into the car. 

The drive home felt like the longest moment and yet the shortest second of Wally’s life. The radio played, coincidentally, the same song Wally played in the jukebox and the magic sprung back to life. Wally stared at Lonnie while Lonnie looked at the road. And then they were home and the moment faded. 

“I had a really fun time tonight.” Wally smiled as he got out of the car and walked to the driver’s-side window.   
Lonnie returned the smile and nodded, “Me too.”

Wally, about to leave, caught himself. “Hey, Lonnie, do you want to go to this dance with me? My roommate’s hosting it and I think it’ll be cool. It’s on Sunday.”

The troll smiled tenderly, “I’d love to go.”

Wally nodded enthusiastically, “I’ll text you the details. See you then.” And with a wave, Lonnie drove away. Wally trudged back into 411 Hussie Lane and went upstairs to sleep. There he found a passed out Zyonne on his floor, presumably waiting for Wally to return so she could interrogate her. She was now asleep on Wally’s floor, though. Wally assumed that it was late and so, still fully clothed, flopped on his bed and fell quickly to sleep, dreaming dreams about new Trillion lovers and checkerboard diners. That night would not be a night Wally would soon forget.


	5. Day 5 - Eihwaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eihwaz cooks the gang breakfast

Eihwaz awoke to his regular early morning. He dressed, prepared his body for regular duties by running it under dihydrogen oxide with cleaning oils and then rubbing his teeth with bristles and a fluoride-based paste. Wally called this process “doing the daily do” but he knew that was some sort of double-entendre (which happened to make up a majority of Wally’s interactions with the troll). 

Whatever it was, Eihwaz certainly did it; before everyone else, it seemed, as he was the only stirring in the house at this hour. What was the hour? The troll looked at the clock, which read 5:21 AM. That seemed like an acceptable waking hour to Eihwaz. In fact, he was usually up before then. How was a medium hour again? Were they more earth hours or Alternian time spans? Eihwaz looked out the window and discovered that the sun was just on the brink of rising, a normal thing for this time of sweep. At least, that’s what Eihwaz’s brief, rough calculation of Alternian time to the time shown by the digital alarum bell beside his recoupricoon. 

Eihwaz made his way through the halls of the upper floor of this hive of the heptad of roommates and down the stairs to the lower floor. Shuffling into the kitchen, he flipped the light switch, allowing himself to see what he was going to do. Today, Eihwaz took it upon himself to make breakfast, due to Arya’s instruction to make breakfast. Normally, Eihwaz would take no task from a normal human without payment, but due to his apparent friendship with Arya, he felt inclined to. This inclination confused him, as Arya was not a highblood. She had a fairly commanding presence, however, and he respected that. 

Eihwaz liked his roommates, with the exception of— actually, Eihwaz tolerated his roommates, with the exception of Zyonne, whom he learned to keep a distance from. She herself had moved on to easier targets to terrorize, like Olki. Eihwaz was grateful for this, as he needed a good break from her. Of course, her terrorization did still manifest onto Eihwaz occasionally, but she tormented everyone. It was basically a mutual begrudging, at best.

One roommate whom Eihwaz had a different type of toleration for was Wally, who, though seemingly friendly at first, is apparently some sort of incompetent romantic succubus who lured Eihwaz in with promises of friendship and interspecies knowledge trading, but ended up trying to, consistently and with a one-hundred percent chance of failure, romance poor Eihwaz. A normal conversation was rare, with very few happening. Eihwaz remembered Wally’s confusing and brief sign of pity after their horrible “Christmas Eve” kiss. Eihwaz’s pure unbridled rage and Wally’s grossly misplaced romantic advancement prohibited what may have been a development in some sort of friendship. Eihwaz definitely wouldn’t have told Wally everything about his scars, but he wouldn’t have attempted to kill him either. 

Eihwaz focused on breakfast. He had learned basic human nutrition and culinary needs, which barely differed from trolls’. Trolls, however, needed more protein, which thankfully was abundant in earthen ingredients. One such ingredient commonly used were eggs. Eihwaz, after learning about this habit and his subsequent disgust, was told that these eggs specifically were unfertilized fowl eggs. Eihwaz learned to live with the taste and texture and even enjoyed how many different ways eggs could be cooked. Today, he simply decided to scramble them. 

Eihwaz turned on the stove and took out a pan and greased it. After retrieving the eggs, he cracked three into a mug and mixed in some store-bought hoofbeast milk. After getting this fatty mixture together, he dumped it into the warm pan and began to scramble the eggs. At this moment, Arya walked down the stairs.   
“Eihwaz, are you making breakfast?” The girl yawned as she trudged to the kitchen. Arya turned to the coffee maker and began to make the coffee, however she was interrupted by Eihwaz. 

“Let me, Arya, you probably have a busy day today.” Eihwaz took the cooked eggs off of the stove and began making the coffee himself. He retrieved a filter and some pre-ground coffee and began preparing the maker. While Eihwaz brewed the coffee, Arya scuttled over to the eggs and helped herself to one-third of the portion. 

Eihwaz walked over to the sink to fill the coffee pot, and he noticed Zyonne running down the stairs to the kitchen. “Do I smell breakfast?” 

Arya looked up, “Zyonne, you smelled eggs from all the way in your room?” 

Eihwaz had again turned around and Zyonne had already taken the other two portions of Eggs, leaving the pan empty. “Yep!” Zyonne said jeeringly, “Thank you Eihwaz.”

The tealblood looked back and realized that all his eggs were gone. He grunted as he turned the coffee maker on and returned to his egg mug. He cracked in two more eggs as another person walked down the stairs, this time Todd. 

“Hey, who made eggs? I want some!” Todd strutted down the stairs and Eihwaz, in response, cracked another egg into the mug for Todd. Eihwaz brought the eggs to the pan, letting them sizzle as he folded them. Todd joined Arya at the table as Zyonne sat in the kitchen, scarfing the eggs down. 

“So, Todd, how did things go last night? Is everything looking ok? I’m sorry I had to leave so early I had other business to attend to,” Arya began a conversation with Todd. Eihwaz however, did not catch the boy’s response. The noise of Olki stomping down the stairs blocked the rest of the conversation. 

Zyonne wittily called Olki out and he passed into the kitchen, “Hey Olki, how are the lesbian nanas doing?” Eihwaz didn't even know what that meant, so he focused on those eggs. At that moment the coffee pot dinged. 

Todd got up and poured himself a coffee, taking Arya’s plate to the sink with him. “Hey Eihwaz, I’m going to have to take those eggs to go. Arya and I have an early student council meeting. And then I’m catching the matinee showing of ‘Chessy’s Gonna Squeal’ by Tucket and Bardge starring Meemee Meemeemeesome.”

Eihwaz confusingly dumped the eggs into Todd’s container as he squinted. It was very early for Todd’s theatrics. Todd grabbed a coat, Arya following close behind, and the duo left the kids by themselves. 

Eihwaz finally got his eggs, and he was too invested in them to notice a very tired and ragged-looking Wally slinking down the staircase wearing the same clothes from last night. 

“Oooh, looks like someone’s tired,” Olki commented. 

Olki was interrupted by Zyonne, as she, with evil eyes announced, “Wally was on a hot date last night.”

Eihwaz had no response, and Wally could only let out a tired, “Zyonne…”

Olki, interested piqued, leaned on the counter, “Oh really?”

Zyonne, not quite done tormenting Wally, looked the boy straight in the eye and nodded. “Yep. With his new troll boyfriend.”

Eihwaz was at full attention, and not in a very good way.

Wally, now upset and slightly more awake, spoke with caution. “Zyonne… not now.” 

Zyonne, still not satisfied, smiled. “Yep. His name’s Lonnie.” 

Wally barked, “Zyonne, I swear to christ.”

The limeblood, still staring down Wally’s eyes, smirked evilly, “Listen close now. The best part is: Lonnie’s a highblood.” 

Eihwaz dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud ‘ting!’. “Absolutely not.” 

The three in the room turned their attention to Eihwaz. Wally donned a suspicious look, Olki was cautious, but Zyonne… Zyonne was in pure bliss. She was giggling her flashy leather boots off. 

“Excuse me?” Wally looked at Eihwaz with an eyebrow raised.

Eihwaz returned Wally’s sassy look with a stern one. “Absolutely. Not. You will not go on dates with a highblood. I forbid it.”

Wally, slightly taken aback and visually rustled, returned Eihwaz’s stern word with irritated ones. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware I needed your approval, your highness.” 

“You will not address me like that. I am not a highblood.” Eihwaz responded to Wally’s irritation with anger. After a deep breath, however, he stepped back to irritation. “Wally, come talk to me, in private.” Zyonne and Olki shared a look as Eihwaz dragged Wally up the steps and into his room. “It is simply improper for a lowlife human such as yourself to coerce an esteemed highblood into romantic interaction.”

Wally furrowed his eyebrows, “Coerced him? I’m sorry?” For the first time in his life, Wally was standing up to Eihwaz, “You think I’m some sort of dirty human gigolo who tricks people into romance? No. It was a mutual date, he wanted to be with me.”

Eihwaz shook his head. “No esteemed highblood would fraternize himself with a human. That is simply how the hemospectrum goes. If you need me to explain it agai—“

“I’ve heard it enough times from your arrogant, high-and-mighty midblood mouth,” Wally cut off Eihwaz. “I don’t need it again. I don’t need your permission to date him. Maybe, if you were nicer to me, I wouldn’t need some other troll to validate my feelings.”

Eihwaz looked offended, almost outraged. “So it’s my fault you’re falling for some new royal?” 

“There no one at fault for that! We’ve been on one date!” Wally backed off of Eihwaz, deeper into the troll’s room. “Though, it is your fault that you’re getting all pissy for no reason!” 

“No reason? Frankly, the thought of you annoying a highblood is just disgusting.” Eihwaz waved off Wally’s human misunderstandings. “They’re way too esteemed for you.”

“Disgusting? So me being happy is disgusting?”

“You can be happy with any burgundy to olive blood,” Eihwaz condescended to Wally. “Not with a royal.”

“Why do you get to decide how I get to be happy?” 

“It is my job to protect the Royals,” Eihwaz spoke harshly and without much regard for feelings. At this moment, what was the need? “And that means shielding them from you.”

Wally, about to fume, catches himself. “Eihwaz. There are no Royals anymore. Blood means nothing. Alternia is gone now. The rest of the trolls have moved on. I think it’s time to move on.” 

On this note, Wally quickly strides to the door. When he opens it, he hears two distinct ‘thunks’. He pushes his way out of the room to discover Zyonne and Olki on the ground next to the door. “Were you two listening to that?”

Olki adjusts his glasses, “No. Maybe. Why do you ask.” Olki and Zyonne slowly shuffle down the stairs while Wally watches in exasperation. 

Eihwaz, lost in thought, looks up to discover Wally gone. He hears a door slam down the hallway. The troll sits against his recoupricoon and leans his head back. He loses himself in his mind.


	6. Day 6 - Olki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olki and Zyonne try to get dates.

Olki sat on the couch. He’s taking a moment to rest. After the… excitement of the day before and all the work for Arya’s dance thing, he decided he deserved the rest. He watched his favorite anime, Jimble Jamble’s Curious Escapade, or something like that. His best buddy Alex was there too. The two buds watched the strange buff men with curiously long eyelashes shout things in Japanese or something like that. 

And then came Zyonne to ruin their fun. She slid down the stair railings silently. No announcement of her arrival, which was unusual. Olki watched the troll suspiciously as she walked over to the large leather chair and sat down. Zyonne watched the show silently for a few minutes before speaking. 

“What kind of weeaboo nonsense is this?”

Olki sighed, bringing his hands to his face. “It’s… not weeaboo nonsense. You know what this is, it’s practically all Alex and I talk about! It’s Jim Jam’s Strange Rampages! It’s an action-packed anthology anime about all these guys!”

“So you enjoy watching strange buff men prance around? That’s fitting.” Zyonne smirked.

Olki squinted. “Are you implying something?”

“I don’t know, am I?”

Alex, not wanting to deal with the pair’s bickering, promptly changes the subject. “So. This dance thing. Apparently, we can have dates now. Are either of you bringing anyone?”

Zyonne answered, “No. Dates are dumb and romance is overrated.”

“Yeah, like you could even get a date.” Olki smiled condescendingly at Zyonne like he was issuing a challenge.

Zyonne, clearly offended, stated her case. “Excuse me? I can most definitely get a date. I just don’t want to. I bet I could get a date faster than you.” 

“Yeah? Is that a challenge.”

Alex put a hand to his temple and murmured, “Oh brother.”

“Yeah, let’s bet on it. If I get a date and you don’t, you have to… stop watching your Japanese things for two arbitrary seven rotations of the planet.”

“Well, if I get a date and you don’t, you have to be nice to me for…” Olki counted on his fingers, trying to figure out Zyonne’s weird troll words for time periods.

Alex helped him out. “Two weeks.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“You’re welcome, bro.”

Olki, still smiling snidely at Zyonne, asks, “Hey bro?”

Alex replies, “Yes bro?”

Olki flashes a toothy grin at Zyonne, “Would you go to the dance with me as platonic best bro pals?” 

Before Alex could even answer, Zyonne chimes in. “Oh no. Nuh-uh. Best platonic pal bros don’t count.”

Olki rolls his eyes, “But Todd said we could—“

“Yeah, well Todd didn’t make this bet. We have to get romantic ass, sexy dates.” Zyonne had a finality in her voice. She wasn’t going to budge.

Olki, not wanting to invite his best bro-pal on a romantic ass, sexy date, sighs. “Fine. We’ll get romantic dates.”

And with that conversation over, the doorbell rang. Alex paused the anime while Olki and Zyonne both stood up. They both simultaneously exclaimed, “I’ll get it!” while running to the door. Pushes and shoves out of the way, they both stood in the frame as the door opened. On the other side was the rustblooded attendant from the Lowblood Punk n’ Spice Eatery: We Operate Out of a Warehouse. 

“Hey, I’m here to drop off some stuff for a Yvonne.” The troll seemed to be chewing gum and excessive amount. It was very conspicuous. 

Zyonne innocently smiled. “That would be Zyonne.” She stepped outside and looked back at Olki maliciously as she closed the door.

Olki sighed as he returned to the couch. “She’s going to go on a date with that troll, isn’t she? And I’m gonna have no date like a doofus.”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know man. But hey, why’d you want to answer the door so bad?”

“Oh, the people from Nana’s teahouse are coming. But what am I going to do? Ask out a pair of lesbian grandmas?”

Alex and Olki returned to their programming. The two men watched Jimothy James and his wacky band of spelunking misfits do… things. Like stand. And try to break diamonds. Or something on that note. 

After ten minutes, Olki began to get worried. “She’s been out there a long time. What if they’re just troll making out and stuff? She’s gonna get a romantic ass, sexy date and I’m gonna be stuck like a nerd with you. No offense bro.”

“I understand bro. But like, you seem awfully preoccupied with Zyonne’s love life. You sure you’re not interested or…?”

Olki shakes his head. “No, bro, I just don’t want to lose this bet. Not anime for two weeks! That means I don’t get to hang out with you bro…”

Alex touches his own chest. “Bro…”

Just at that moment, Zyonne opens the door and struts through. “What’s up homo sapiens! Guess who just got a date?”

After a beat or two, Alex guessed. “Y-you?”

“That’s right! The cute girl from Lowblood Punk n’ Spice Eatery: We Operate Out of a Warehouse is my official date to the first annual ball. Suck it. I win.”

Olki stands up. “Well, no! What if I get a date, too?”

Zyonne shrugs. “Good luck getting a date by tomorrow night.”

Just then, the doorbell rang again. After Olki moved towards the door, Zyonne stopped him. “Who’s this?”

Alex called from the couch, “I think it’s Olki’s lesbian grannies.” 

Zyonne smirks at Olki and moves out of the way. With an eyebrow raised at Olki, she ascends the stairs. However, due to her facing Olki and not up the stairs, she misses a step and trips, lands her flat on her butt. She quickly recovers and climbs the rest of the stairs. Olki watches as she does this and, after she finishes, turns his attention towards the door. He opens it and behind it lies a young Asian woman, who appears around the kids’ ages. 

“Hello, sir. My nana sent me here to deliver a few things. I’m looking for someone named Olki. Is that you?” She offers a bag.

Olki blushes. “Y-yeah. I think so.”

The girl giggles, “You’re funny. Here are your things.”

Olki coughs. “Thanks.” The human looks back at Alex, who is watching the conversation intently. He nods his head a bit, in sort of a ‘go on’ fashion. Olki, taking a deep breath, smiles at the girl. “Do you… want to come to this thing tomorrow night. With me?”

The girl smiles. “Really? That would be so cool! I’ll ask my nanas! Do you have an esperhandle.”

Olki blushes, “Oh it’s uh, kinda dumb. It’s StardustOverdrive.”

“That’s not dumb, that’s really cool! I’ll message you tonight! Goodbye!” The girl turned and ran back to her… bicycle? Olki thought back and he wasn’t sure if Nana owned a car or not. He looked back to his best bro, who was giving him an encouraging thumbs up. Olki delivered one back. 

Later that night, Olki sat at his computer browsing the internet. He then sees a notification on Esperchat. 

KawaiiOctothorpe [KO] began Espering StardustOverdrive [SO]

“KO: Hello! (◕‿◕#) It’s me from earlier today! My name is Nora, by the way! (#╯3╰#)”

“SO: Hi! So, how are you?”

“KO: I’m great! ヽ(#゜∇ ゜)ノ My nanas said i could go to the dance tomorrow!”

“SO: Wow! That’s cool”

“KO: Yeah! I’d be going anyway to help my nanas, but now I get to go with you. (◕‿◕#)”

“SO: I’m excited!”

“KO: Me too!! A real college party! (#˘◡˘#) It’ll be like I’m actually in college!” 

“SO: You’re… not in college?”

“KO: Nope! (#◡‿◡✿)”

“SO: How… old are you?”

“KO: I’m 15!”

StardustOverdrive [SO] has ceased pestering KawaiiOctothorpe [KO] 

Olki reads over the conversation again and sighs. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
